


The Night New Orleans Burned

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: John Constantine never claimed to be a good man.But then again, neither did Des.(John doesn't send Neron back to Hell in New Orleans.)
Relationships: John Constantine/Desmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Night New Orleans Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a fix-it...  
> *clears throat*  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love kudos/comments!

6.

John is asleep, snoring softly in Des’ ear. 

Des kisses the side of his head. John shifts and sighs contentedly in his sleep. 

Des presses the gun to the spot he just kissed and pulls the trigger. 

2.

“ _What did you do?_ ” John demands, his clenched fists smouldering with hellfire, his eyes burning with desperation, and Des swallows hard. 

“What I had to,” he says.

It’s the first and last time they discuss the deal out loud.

4.

“Oh, Johnny,” Des breathes. He turns to take in everything-- the fires, the screaming, the pain, everything but the man he loves and the grim determination on his face. “Johnny, what the Hell did you do?”

“What I had to,” John says, and Des wishes for the first time that he’d never met the love of his life.

1.

“I’d do anything for you,” John murmurs, his face buried in Des’ neck. “Anything.”

Des kisses the top of John’s head and thinks, _I love you too._

5.

“I didn’t want this,” John hisses, arms outstretched in a mixture of defiance and pleading. “Love, you have to believe me, I didn’t--”

“I know, Johnny,” Des says, and he pulls John into his arms before either of them have to acknowledge John’s tears. 

3.

John drops his arms and the flames eating away at Des vanish. Des drops to his knees on the cobblestones and gasps for air.

“Des,” he hears through the ringing in his ear. “Des, love, come on now, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“He’s going to destroy the city,” Des chokes out.

John tilts his head hard to one side. The sound of his neck cracking is indistinguishable from gunfire. “Let ‘im.”

Des clings to John and doesn’t ask what happens now. 

John presses a kiss to the top of Des’ head and holds on.


End file.
